As Liaison in Charge
by Dots2.04
Summary: Different approach to G1 storyline. The Autobots wake up, after the Mount St. Hilary explosion, andgovernment workers found the confused Autobots, and later assigned them a liasion to the outside world. Follow the story of the 5th liaison to the Autobots


**Authors Note**: This is my first fanfiction, so reviews would be great.

"This is talking out loud."

_This text is writing, thinking, or reading something in the characters head._

_/This is Autobot comm. links./_

I do not own The Transformers.

* * *

**June 24 2012 07:00 Blackfoot, Idaho**

The first time, he pulled the mountain of blankets off of her. A simple "wake up" followed. Five minutes later, he came back and found the blankets back on, and her headphones in.

"Come on, Sarah. Wake up." Her father told her. With no response following soon, he took the blankets and iPod with him. Two minutes later he peeked in; still no movement from his lazier than sack of potatoes daughter.

With a muttered "You're killing me." He grabbed the air horn out of the hallway closet, and a spray bottle recently filled with water, and stood over near her head. Air horn in one hand, spray bottle in the other, he didn't think twice about how he awoke his daughter.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A drunk scream pierced the silent apartment. She fell off the opposite side of her twin bed. And landed with a painful sounding thump, and grabbed the sides of her head, she looked up in a hazy, but an awake, state. "MY EARDRUMS! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Why, yes, yes I am." Kevin Donovin slyly replied, without a beat, and filled with sarcasm. "Get moving, my re-assignment meeting is in an hour, and I would LIKE to know where we're moving this time." An unintelligible grunt was his only reply.

Kevin Donovin was a highly respectable government employee; he's met the president, and at one time thought he worked for him as well. But he wasn't 100% sure. The reason he's not 100% sure is that, whenever Kevin gets re-assigned, the government doesn't tell him all the details. Not that he minds. At least he has a job, and is respected in wherever or whatever job he's doing.

Right now he works as the IRS government supervisor in Blackfoot, Idaho. Though he's respected by his co-workers, none of his customers like him very much. But Kevin always moved up in life and jobs, and two days ago he got a call from his boss, telling him to report to the re-assignment meeting, happening in about an hour.

"Ya know, I was going to wake up in time, I'm not that slow in the morning," she said as she grabbed her usual cereal out of the pantry.

Her dad thought Lucky Charms we're a little too immature for a 16 year old to eat, but they agreed they wouldn't say anything about each others' cereal. His was Special K Strawberry Delight.

"You have 15 minutes to get ready; Boss doesn't like it when I'm late."

"You could have woke up earlier if you are worried about being late."

"We could be leaving earlier, if you actually woke up on time."

"I could yell at you more, but my eardrums hurt so much I COULD GO DEAF."

Silence followed, and then the father daughter family laughed, they were odd and everyone knew it. They didn't hide it either.

Sarah could be difficult like any daughter could be, but at 16 she couldn't care less. She was just happy that her father let her get her licence. She started out in public schools, but they moved so much that he decided to teach her the important things in life, while being homeschooled. Not that she minded.

Twenty minutes later they got in their car, and headed to the Boss. At the meeting Sarah waited outside the door, she listened to her iPod while the meeting went on. After the meeting was over, they silently walked to their car, Kevin Donovin held a single; but stuffed, manila folder, Sarah still listened to her music.

"So."

"So."

They sat in their car, all ready to go home and pack once again.

"Know of any good ice cream parlors in Portland?"

"Nope."

"Want to go find one?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Plane."

"I'm pretty sure planes don't – wait. What?"

* * *

**THREE DAYS AGO June 21 2010 15:42 San Francisco, California**

Jonathan Wieht was the head of a very small sector inside the United States Internal Affairs. Not that he minded, his job was hectic to say the least, but he kept his cool, turned in his reports, spoke clearly, and made the best decisions to his ability. Or so he thought.

His door slammed open, which made him jump in his seat.A tall woman in her mid-thirties shrieked, "THAT'S IT I QUIT!" She looked half crazed, dark circles surrounded her eyes, brunette hair in a tangled, frayed bun, as well as only able to see out of half of a pair of eye glasses.

She stomped over to his desk and pointed a finger at him harshly, while he looked beyond her, he tried to get the attention of his secretary to call security but to no prevail.

"Lynette, um, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the A-" He managed to spit out.

"Don't even say that word. I have had it, with them. HAD IT. At first they seemed nice, but then after I lay out the law, at minimum two of them started breaking almost every single rule I had. The others applauded their work in the end. I went to the commander, second in command, third in command, BOTH of them I might add, and to it off the Chief Medical Officer. Him, of all things. But they didn't do diddly squat about the rule breaking. How responsible does that sound to you?" She stared at him wild eyed and expecting a proper answer, but one did not come to his mind.

"Not at all Lynette, but what about you…" he asked gesturing to her physical appearance, he tried to avoid the question.

"A prank." Was her collected and calm reply. And without anymore to say to her now obsolete boss. She left the same way she came, glad that she vented out all her worries, and troubles. She decided she was going to move to some nice place in the south, for the rest of her life.

Mr. Wieht sat alone and in silence for a moment, before he picked up the phone to call his superior, about this most pressing issue. "Sir. Yes sir, I know. Yes it is about them. Unfortunately sir, oh- she quit. They need a new liaison. Yes sir, I understand, right away. Could you fax me his file sir? Thank you Mr. President."

All Jonathan Wieht needed to know was that in two days time he had to set up reservations to have dinner with the soon to be new liaison to the Autobots. He prayed to the lord that they don't kill him. Especially with the President himself backed the man.

After all the paperwork went through, he just had to make one last call.

* * *

**June 24 2012 16:25 Somewhere over Oregon**

A nudge, could have been an accident, so Kevin ignored it. A more forceful nudge, and a napkin and pen were placed on his tray. He glared at his daughter, giving the "NOT NOW" look. But she just sighed and glanced at the napkin, then stuck her headphone back in.

He rolled his eyes he unfolded the sloppy note. _Giant. Alien. Robots. Really? :/. _He scribbled a quick reply._ And we're not having this out loud because?..._ And placed it back onto her tray, and handed her the reading the note, she seemed to have already have planned what to write. A quick reply, and handed to back to her father.

_I don't want to sound crazy. You know this is crazy. _He chuckled, writing back_. You're right; but we've had some odd jobs though. The report said their commander was a nice…_

He paused. Was a robot an it; or a he? He must have thought about it too long, Sarah was trying to look at the note already. He covered most of the note with his hand so she couldn't read it. She just sighed and leaned back.

_A nice guy; _He finished with._ The report also said his name was…_

* * *

**June 24 2012 17:31 The Ark**

Optimus Prime sat at his desk, hands folded on top, silently staring at the two young mechs in front of him. You could say he was mad, upset, and most of all embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

Apparently it had been three days since Miss Lynette Colins had left the Ark in a rage. No doubt to go to Jonathan and officially quit. At first he was surprised no one noticed her absence, but then again no one on the Ark like her or her rules. She was the fourth liaison they had gone through since they had awoken on Earth.

But even though he would never admit it, he didn't like her much either. But he did feel bad that she left, because of the two bots in front of him. Two of his best warriors, if you get them angry, on or off the battlefield, you should become invisible for a while.

Between their experienced fighting skills, and their outrageous pranks, who knew what Autobots Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would do next.

"Prime?" One of the twins asked. Optimus Prime refocused his attention on them. "Okay, so I know the squ-, I mean Lynette left," Sideswipe explained. " But it technically wasn't our fault. No one. NO ONE on base, liked her. Not even PROWL. And that's a lot to say" He stated matter-of-factly.

"She told me my paint job didn't matter. She was absolutely out of her human mind," Added Sunstreaker.

Optimus Prime let out what to humans would be an equivalent of a sigh. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker; you just cannot harass any human, let alone our liaison, as you did with Miss Colins. She was a respectable human, who did her job well."

"A little too well," was Sunstreakers mumbled reply.

"But Prime! Her rules were scrolling on the Rec Room wall! SCROLLING!" Sideswipe protested. "No one followed them either," he added.

"She may have been stricter than the other liaisons, but that didn't mean you had to kick her out. All in all, Prowl will give you your punishment, for unnecessary reckless behavior." The commander spoke stern but caring towards his two Autobots.

"WHAT?" the brothers cried out in unison.

"Look here Prime we-" Sideswipe began to protest, but Optimus stopped him.

"It's either that or the brig, your choice. But I did tell Prowl to not give you as harsh a punishment. Your decision?" He told them. Prowl had been somewhat thankful the Miss Lynette Colins had left. She practically had taken over his job; and Prowl liked to stay busy.

The brothers looked at each other weighing their options. And opportunity like an easy punishment doesn't come along to often.

"Where is Prowl again?" Sunstreaker asked.

"In his office; like always." Prime answered. And the twins got up and left his own office. He then opened his communications link, and synced it to Prowls.

_/Prowl?/_

_/Yes, Prime?/_

_/You'll be getting to visitors soon./_

_/Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, yes?/_

_/Correct. … And Prowl?/_

_/Yes?/_

_/Go easy on them today./_

_/Very well./_

_/Thank you./_

Optimus Prime ended the link. He got up, about to leave to start again his daily routine, when someone opened a link to him.

_/'Ey Prime, this is Jazz./_

_/Go ahead Jazz./_

_/Looks like ya got a call on Teletraan-1 and I'll give ya on' guess./_

Optimus chuckled, or the human equivalent. _/Tell Mr. Wieht I'll be there shortly./_

_/'kay man. Jazz OUT!/_

Optimus Prime hoped this new liaison would win the sparks of his Autobots, and he prayed to Primus that he would accept the offer in person.


End file.
